Shizu Kuroi
Shizu Kuroi is the 8th Espada. Personality Shizu is really quite a happy person, he hates being alone and will do anything to be around people, even if he's quite shy really. He has a likeable personality, he will help people almost no matter what. However when he goes into resurreccion his personality does a complete flip, he becomes the complete opposite, he doesn't want to talk to anyone, he hates people and will do anything to get away from them. The split in his personality is kind of an anomaly really but one that people should be wary of. History Shizu was kind of lonely as a hollow, he wanted to be around others, but also it was very dangerous. He moved up to menos quickly, but not necessarily because he wanted to. At this point his split personality was very dominant, on one side you had the friendly Shizu, and the other you had the murderous Shizu. As such he started to avoid groups, as when in groups he would flip and end up killing them normally. As an adjuchas however this got much worse, he was most of the time controlled by the 'evil' side of him, as such he advanced quickly into Vasto Lorde. Here the 'evil' side of him wanted to move up to arrancar, but the other half stopped him. They made an internal pact, that if they were to become arrancar the 'good' side of him would be in control mainly, but if there was a fight or whatever then when he released the more 'evil' side would come forth. Resureccion Fist of Shadow He has two gauntlets made of pure hardened shadow. They allow him to manipulate shadows around him, creating small weak tendrils or small shields. However their main use is to augment his physical attacks, when he punches he can essentially release a blast of shadow (Moderate cost) to deal extra damage to his opponent. The Wings Shizu has two large wings coming from his back, he can use these in two ways. One of which is to essentially allow him to fly. Whilst arrancar can use sonido to fight in the air anyway, this grants him a larger amount of control whilst in the air. The second use is that they're very sturdy and will also regenerate slowly when damage has been dealt to them. As such he can use them as a shield to block his body from damage. Becoming One At will he can essentially dissipate into a shadow like mist., avoiding any incoming attacks. At will he can also reform, within 10 feet radius. When he does so a small explosion emanates out of him, not strong enough to really hurt anyone, just enough to knock people away. Has a 4 turn CD. Statistics Trivia * Shizu's best friend is Hiroku Shikuga. * He likes playing fetch in his release form. * He actually likes flowers! Quotes ""OK, come on, I will give you a tour of all the seireitei bars." - When Talking to Asuka. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches Category:Ex-Espada Category:KIA